Jeramy Al
Jeramy Al was a tribute who participated in the 1st Pain Games. He represented District 4 and was 14 years old. Appearance He has forest green hair tips, sea green eyes and tan skin and muscular body. Reaping Jeramy volunteered for his cousin, knowing that he isn't ready enough to be in the games. Chariot Ride During the chariot rides, they were wearing beautiful costumes that really reflect what their district is all about. His district partner, Quinn Sparkles, looked very amazing and made their chariot look like it's literally riding over water. Their chariot ride was beautifully and creatively designed so they reached the second spot in the crowd's order of appeal. Training Jeramy got a 7 in training. He was quite disappointed, so he promised to do better in the interviews. Interviews He kept it cool during the interviews and somehow intended to speak what's on his mind. As a matter of fact, he gave a shout out to the Gamemakers for giving him a 7. Here's a peek on how his interview went: Caesar: Our next tribute is the Male from District 4... Jeramy Al!!! Jeramy Al: Oh yeah! Thank you guys. Pleasure to be here and thanks to all those Gamemakers for giving me a seven... What idiots! (laughs from crowd. Caeser looks nervous) Caesar: Yes they do it from the right reasons though. Tell me about your home. Jeramy: Well its a fishing District so as long as the arena has some water and fish I'll be okay... You taking notes Gamemakers? And where I come from you know alot about fishing and throwing sharp stuff when you are very young. Caesar: So you think that gives you an advantage? Jeramy: I know it does. The other tributes better watch out because i'm ready and I'm gonna fight! Caesar: Well then good luck Jeramy Al!!! Pain Games After grabbing his preffered weapon, he was about to kill Marley Sereno (District 8) but Ssithies Profane (District 5) picked Marley up and sprinted into the woods followed by Malliet Westmore (District 5). Along with Darren Castly (District 1), he did make his first kill which was Ender Jackson from District 7. He had an alliance with his district partner, Quinn Sparkles, Lucy Evans from District 2, Darren Castly and Kezaiah Bianca from District 1 and Jason from District 9. In searching for the other tributes, Kezaiah Bianca took the lead while he brought up the rear so they all walked in to the forest. While they were at the forest, Jason turned on them which lead to a messy fight between the Careers and Jason along with his new found allies Aven Rosedain (District 10), Ford Dryden (District 11) and Benjamin Woodrew (District 6). The next day, they mourned for the loss of their pack member, Kezaiah Bianca. He and Darren argued over Kezaiah's death due to Darren's claim that it was Jeramy's idea to go into the forest. Darren starts fighting with him and Jeramy can barely protect himself with a sickle against Darren's axe. It was a wash over. He lost the fight and died. Despite Quinn being from the same district she didnt care. Aftermath Seeing his death on screen, his family was devasted. Jeramy's cousin that he volunteered for decided to be strong and to avenge his cousin's death when he gets reaped. Category:District 4 Category:1st Pain Games Category:Characters